Unlikely Partners
by magentamesh
Summary: Kim hears that Drakken and Monkey Fist have teamed up, so she investigates.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, a fact for which anyone reading this story will be eternally grateful.

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Flames are welcome and expected.

"Definitely a 'take-over-the-world' thing," Kim declared, banging her plastic cafeteria fork on the table for emphasis.

"MOST definitely," Wade agreed via the Kimmunicator.

"What's up, KP?" asked Ron upon arriving at the table and setting down his food tray.

"A new villain plot, Ron. Drakken and Monkey Fist working together."

After his initial revulsion at the mention of Monkey Fist, Ron's face grew confused. "Hold on, Drakken and Monkey Fist? Since when are they a team?"

"Since a few months ago, apparently," Wade supplied. "Sources have reported that Drakken's been spotted at Fiske Manor quite a few times, and word is they're collaborating on something big."

"Something big that has absolutely nothing to do with monkeys, by any chance?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ew!" added Rufus from the confines of Ron's pocket.

"I wouldn't count on it," Kim replied with amusement. "So what do you think, Wade? Those two have been awfully quiet lately. This could be huge."

The sound of furious typing could be heard from the Kimmunicator. "Okay, Kim, I can get you a lift to England if you want to check it out. You guys wanna leave right after school?"

"Sure thing, Wade," was Kim's reply, but Ron's face revealed he wasn't so sure. "Monkeys…Why does it always have to be monkeys?" he practically whispered, his voice cracking and his eyes taking on a haunted expression.

Kim couldn't help but snicker at her best friend's expense. "So not the drama, Ron. Technically we don't even know that Drakken and Monkey Fist have committed any crimes yet, so there's probably no point in you coming anyway. I'll just go and scope out the sitch."

Ron sat up straight and brightened immediately, then slumped back down again a moment later. "Yeah, but what if you need me or something, KP? I'm the sidekick; I can't just flake on you like that."

"You're the best, Ron," Kim said, smiling. Then, all business: "Okay, Wade. How are we getting to England?"

"Thanks for the ride from the airport, Mr. McGowan."

"It was the least I could do," replied the driver as he pulled up at the front gates of Fiske Manor, "after you helped me with those football hooligans."

"It was no big," Kim answered modestly.

"Are you barmy? There were at least a hundred of the bloodthirsty buggers after me!"

"And they were huge, too!" Ron piped up from the back seat.

"Well, just remember to sit with fans of the same team as you next time, Mr. McGowan," Kim admonished. "Thanks again."

As the car sped away, the two teens stood outside the wrought iron gates, gazing up at the castle looming over them. It cut an imposing silhouette against the dark sky, its stone towers seeming to reach up forever. An aura of mystery and danger surrounded the place, one that made Ron decidedly nervous, especially since he knew who and what resided within.

He spoke up, his unnaturally loud voice betraying his unease. "So Kim, how do we get inside? I doubt Bates is just gonna let us in the front door again."

"Bates died a while back," Kim said distractedly as her eyes scanned the building. "There! We can get in through that open window!"

With the help of their ever-useful grappling hooks, Kim and Ron were inside the enormous house in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, KP, what now?" Ron asked in a whisper, removing his pants from the grappling hook and stepping back into them.

"We'll split up," she replied in the same hushed tone. "Hey, what's that?"

"Looks like Drakken's coat," her friend answered, eyeing the blue garment that was draped over a nearby chair."

"So Drakken's here right now. Perfect." Kim said with a satisfied air. "Okay, you check downstairs and I'll take a look upstairs."

"By MYSELF?!"

"Shh! Just keep an eye open for anything weird."

"What, you mean like sick little monkeys who want to kill me?! Okay, okay. Don't look at me like that. I'm going."

Muttering incoherently to himself, Ron wandered off to search the downstairs rooms.

_Okay_, Kim thought, _upstairs I go_.

She made her way up a winding staircase, her footfalls making hardly a sound on the thickly carpeted steps. Gazing around her, she couldn't help but wonder if Monkey Fist's choice of décor was freaking Ron out as he explored the downstairs. Every wall featured paintings and arty photographs of monkeys of every size, shape and colour, and Kim wondered idly whether any of them were Fiske's own work.

As she quietly searched the dark old house, Kim puzzled over the concept of her two enemies working together. What had brought that about? What was their plan? Somehow she just couldn't picture Monkey Fist going along with any of Drakken's hair-brained attempts to take over the world, and mystical monkey power would hold little interest for Drakken. Whatever they were up to, it had to be mutually beneficial. Kim was determined to solve the mystery.

She soon found herself in a hallway lined with numerous doors on either side. Just as she was trying to decide where to start, the sound of muffled male voices reached her ears. _It's them! _she thought excitedly. _Now I'll find out what they've been up to for sure!_

Pinpointing the source of the voices, Kim approached a door near the far end of the hallway and paused. Should she linger outside and try to overhear their plot, or just fling the door wide and surprise them? Deciding in the end that the direct approach was best, she suddenly burst through the door and into the room…

…and stopped short. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, her mouth began opening and closing without a sound, then a small strangled noise escaped her throat.

There, entangled in a heap of limbs upon a huge four-poster bed, their breathing ragged and their hair disheveled, lay Drakken and Monkey Fist. As Monkey Fist turned to look at her, Kim could see that his back was covered in a sheen of sweat. Beneath the Monkey Master, Drakken looked both spent and sated.

Without a single word, the teen heroine turned on her heel and ran.

At the bottom of the stairs, she ran into Ron.

"Hey, Kim! I found the monkey ninjas but they were just cowering together in a corner looking terrified! Why do you think…?"

Kim grabbed her friend by the sleeve and quickly dragged him out the front door of the mansion.

"Whoa, whoa, KP! Slow down!" Ron cried. "What happened? Did you find out their evil plan?"

Having reached the road and hoping that some passing motorist would stop and pick them up soon, Kim turned and looked at Ron a moment before answering.

"Well, Ron, let's put it this way: I can now tell you beyond a shadow of a doubt that Monkey Fist's hands and feet aren't the only parts of him that are unnaturally hairy."

The End


End file.
